Please come out tonight
by Nicki
Summary: Now I did it... This is a really crappy, sappy and fluffy songfic... Pairing is 1x2 as usual and characters are really OOC as always...


Nicki: Jellou

Nicki: Jellou! 

Chibi-Katri: You could use words that normal people understand.

Nicki: *sigh* Well anyway… I know my AU fic 'The new Shinigami' is still unfinished but I just had to try this.

Chibi-Katri: In other words: She's lazy. She's got important math test coming tomorrow.

Nicki: But who reads math anyway? 

Chibi-Katri: You don't…

Nicki: See? So I was flipping through Phil Collins's lyrics and found sooo many nice ones that could be written into 1x2 songfics…

Chibi-Katri: Yes you know what's coming…

Nicki: … so I wrote one!

Chibi-Katri: Damn!

Disclaimers: I do not own the show Gundam Wing or any of it's characters (I'd give anything for Duo) I haven't even seen the series much. Also the lyrics and stuff belong to Phil Collins and not me. This is a crappy piece of fanfiction and I don't get any profit from it. And if you sue me all you get are my math books and a dull spoon.

Beware of pure fluff and sap, really OOC characters (especially Heero) and violation of English language.

The rating's **R** by the way so it may be a bit limey but not a lemon by no means. If the thought of Heero and Duo making out doesn't appeal to you go away and read some HYxRP fic. (who writes that stuff anyway? Relena haters unite!) 

_// lyrics//_

_ thoughts _

Please come out tonight

_//Please come out tonight I need you here_

_it's been a long, long time and I can't wait_

_let's find out, let's see what it's like out there_

_if it rains we'll find somewhere, somewhere dry and warm//_

It had been a long time since he'd seen Duo. Almost a year had gone by after the Mariemeia incident. They had parted as friends but he had thought there was maybe something more in Duos eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the hope, for that it was. That last lingering look from Duo had made him think. Just what did he feel for the braided maniac? And the result of those thoughts had led him here. Standing in front of his long time partner's apartment. Trying to gather up the courage to ring the doorbell. He afraid? Not of dying or pain. He was afraid of being rejected by him… by Duo. Backing away now was not an option anymore. He had to get this out of his mind before it would drive him crazy. Somehow he'd make Duo realize that he wanted… no, needed Duo there. With him… He raised his hand steadily and rang the bell. After a while the door opened and a cheery Duo, complete with long chestnut hair and smiling violet eyes, stood there in front of him.

"Heero?" 

//_You'll say, "My, it's been a long, long time."_

_I'll say, "How are you? I've been fine.//_

_ _

"Is it really you?" Duo asked eyes full of hope, doubt and confusion.

"Hai," was all Heero could say. Damn! There in front of him was the person who'd been in his thoughts and dreams since the parting and he couldn't say anything intelligent. 

"Oh, Heero! It's been so long time! Why did you come? I thought you were with Relena," Duo babbled. 

"Hn, baka. No manners still? How are you? I've been fine," Heero said smirking lightly.

"I've missed you too," Duo said hugging Heero. Being in his arms was even better than he had imagined. 

"Come in! What brought you here?" Duo asked taking a step back.

Heero had made some sort of a plan for the day. He didn't really want to break his own heart if Duo clearly didn't feel anything for him. So he'd planned on taking Duo somewhere to find out what the braided boy felt. Once perfect always perfect.

"I came here to ask…" He started hesitantly.

"What?" 

"…" 

"Heero!" 

"Please come out tonight. With me," Heero said it so fast that it took Duo several seconds to figure out what he'd heard. Once he did however his face dropped into a comical look of disbelieving. Heero almost smirked again but this was a too important moment to ruin. He held his breath unconsciously and waited for Duo's answer.

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" Duo asked clearly confused.

"I meant just what I said, baka. I want you to come with me," Heero said smiling a little.

"You mean like… " That's where Duo blushed, " a date?"

Heero didn't answer the braided boys question but concentrated to think how cute the other looked while blushing. That was odd thing in itself. Duo didn't blush. That didn't go well with his Shinigami appearance. But then again Duo wasn't Shinigami anymore. And he wasn't the perfect soldier anymore either. 

"So you're not telling me more? Fine, I'll go with you if just to see what you wanna show me," Duo said smirking. 

"So you'll say yes?" Heero asked.

"Yes."

Heero almost smiled from relief. He hadn't known that one word could mean so much.

_//Please come out tonight, let's go out and see the world_

_we can try to find, find somewhere_

_it seems so long ago, I can hardly remember the time_

_it's all I want, it's all I want, so let's see what we find.//_

_ _

They walked through streets lit with bright neon lights, and past people hurrying to their homes. Duo talked like usual and Heero was mostly quiet like usual. This time however he was watching the self-proclaimed Shinigami's every gesture and movement. Listening to every word that passed his mouth, trying to hear what he wanted.

"You said 'Please come out tonight'. What did you want me to see?" Duo asked suddenly.

"Hn." Heero answered knowing fully well that it would make Duo crazy.

"Heero! Tell me, please! Please, please, please!" Duo whined.

"The world."

"What kind of an answer is that? Where are we going?" Duo complained.

"Wait and see, Duo." 

Heero could see that the answer he'd given did not satisfy Duo but didn't say anything else. He was trying to find a place. But it seemed that he'd been there so long ago he almost didn't remember. But he'd find the place, after all he was –no, had been- the perfect soldier. 

As he'd predicted before he did find the place. It was a tall skyscraper not so different from other buildings from outside. It was the location that counted. 

"So what's this place?" Duo asked curiously. 

"Let's go inside and I'll show you," Heero answered opening the door for his braided companion.

Now extremely curious Duo followed Heero almost bouncing excitedly. Heero led him to an elevator and pushed the button that would take them to the roof. The both stood silently waiting the elevator to reach the top level. They passed by 1st, 2nd, 3rd and more floors. Finally the elevator hissed opening the doors to allow the two ex-pilots to step outside. They were on top of the tall building and could see the city below. Duo walked to the railing and leaned against it.

"Wow," he whispered taking in the view.

"I thought you'd like it," Heero said hiding a smile.

The sun had almost set and the sky was a shade of indigo, violet and blue. The thousand windows of the buildings below reflected the last sunrays and the city's own lights. The building they were in was located in a little higher place than most of the city, so it provided a perfect place to look at the glimmering sea of lights.

"I never thought that something made entirely by humans could even look beautiful. Is this the thing that you wanted to show me?" Duo said not moving his gaze from where it was locked.

"I told you I'd show you the world, didn't I," Heero said walking behind Duo. He preferred looking at the braided boy instead of the city below. To him nothing was more beautiful. He wanted those violet eyes to watch him with the same expression as they held now. They just stood there a long time the other looking at the scenery and the other looking at _his_ world…

_//You'll say, "There's so much you need to know"_

_I'll say "Are you really sure you have to go?"//_

_ _

After time that seemed like an eternity, Duo turned and faced Heero who was immediately lost in the violet depths of the boy's eyes. They both stood there frozen, unable to move or say anything. Searching and finding something they'd both been hoping for. It was Duo who turned away first looking away small melancholic smile on his lips.

"Duo?" Heero asked moving closer so that he could feel Duo's warm breath on his neck.

"I should probably go," Duo said not looking Heero's eyes.

"Duo what…?" Heero tried to ask but Duo silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. 

"There's still so much you have to know, Hee-chan," Duo said still smiling and this time meeting Heero's cobalt gaze slipping to the old nickname. "I should probably go. It's getting late and I'll have work to do tomorrow." 

When Duo tried to walk away Heero acted on impulse and seized the others arm. "Are you really sure you have to go?"

_//We don't need a reason, no explanations_

_just stay with me here, tonight_

_I won't say a word _

_I just need you here.//_

_ _

Duo just looked at him a while before bursting into laughter.

"You really want me to stay, don't you? Ok, Heero… I'll stay, for you," Duo said touching Heero cheek lightly with his fingertips.

Heero was just beginning to open his mouth to question Duo when the fey beauty silenced him again.

"There's no need for reasons or explanations now, Heero. Why not just enjoy this moment while it lasts, ne?" Duo said smiling.

"Fine. I won't say a thing, if you so want," Heero said. _Who needs words anyway? I just need you._

"That's good," Duo said retreating. Heero felt a sense of loss when Duo's body was away from his reach. "Never thought that I'd want to be quiet, now did you? Hm… Heero, there's still too much you don't understand about me."

"But I want to get to know you better. I already know you better than anybody else," Heero said pulling the unresisting ex-Shinigami back into his arms. 

"That might be true, Hee-chan," Duo said snuggling closer.

_// Please come out tonight, let's go out and find ourselves_

_you can lean your head on my shoulder, remember?//_

_ _

Somehow they had ended up walking through the not so crowded streets again. Heero's arm was wrapped around Duo's waist. They walked and talked about things in general. How the other pilots had been doing and what the other had done during the year they hadn't seen each other. Duo seemed to not have changed so much. He still talked and smiled as much as during the wars. But this time the smiles were genuine and not anything like the joker's mask that he'd worn back then. Heero got the feeling that those smiles were just for him, and him alone. The thought made him strangely happy and warm inside. Heero had also changed after the war. He still didn't talk much and kept most of his feelings inside but was clearly more open than before. For Duo, who'd always been able to read Heero more easily than others, the change was huge. They both learned much about each other and themselves during the time. When the night had almost given in to the morning they had somehow ended up in front of a hotel.

"I've been staying here," Heero said.

"Why've you been here?" Duo asked lifting his head from where it had been resting against Heero's shoulder.

"I was waiting for the right time to come to speak to you," Heero said stroking Duo's braid absentmindedly. 

_// You'll say "My, is that the time?"_

_I'll say "Why not stay with me tonight?"_

_ _

"Wanna come to my room?" Heero asked.

Duo blushed and looked at his watch. "Is that the time? I'd probably better go."

Heero smiled openly at the violet-eyed boy and reached to cup his chin. "Do you really want to go?" He asked and then kissed Duo on the lips. It was nothing more than a gentle brush of lips against lips. No tongue involved or nothing. After a long moment he released Duo, who looked a bit dazed. 

"Heero…?" Duo whispered.

"Shh… Why not stay with me tonight?" Heero asked softly running his hands over Duo's silky braid.

The only answer that Duo could give was a shaky nod. "Then come with me."

_//We don't need a reason_

_it's so warm inside_

_there's no one between us_

_if someone comes we can hide_

_just lay here beside me_

_just see what it's like.//_

_ _

Once they reached Heero's room they stood apart uncertainly not looking at each other. Duo was blushing slightly and Heero felt a little uncertain. _Why did I invite him here? I should've been happy with just the fact that he cares for me. But there's something more. I want to hear him say… say he…_

"Heero, y'know I…" Duo said finally lifting his gaze from the floor. Gone was the self-coincidence that belonged to the Shinigami-Duo and there he stood vulnerable in front of him. The masks were stripped away long ago.

"You don't have to say or do anything you don't want to," Heero said to him.

"But I want to," Duo said his face forming into a mischievous look. His next move surprised Heero completely. 

It was Duo who started the kiss this time. It was a lot more 'intimate' than the first. When Heero's tongue demanded to be let in Duo sighed opening his mouth willingly. After the need for air forced them to part they were both panting and their lips were swollen. 

"You were right, Duo," Heero said.

"Nani, Heero? What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"We don't need reasons or explanations tonight. I just need you. I've always needed you," Heero whispered into his ear dropping small butterfly kisses all over his face and neck.

"You're such a romantic, Hee-chan. What would the others think if they heard what you said? Those are hardly words that the perfect soldier would say," Duo, said teasing smile on his lips. The smile vanished to be replaced by a small moan when Heero found a particularly sensitive spot. 

"The others can think what they want. I never cared for anyone's opinions, so I'm not going to start now," Heero said moving back to kiss Duo on the lips.

"Mmm… It's so warm in here. Don't leave me," Duo said snuggling closer to Heero.

"Don't you dare to think that I would do such a thing," Heero said playfully.

And that day… somewhere between night and early morning Duo gave himself to Heero in body, soul and heart. Heero felt like he was in heaven with Duo writhing and moaning beneath him calling out his name_. My Duo. I'm not ever letting you go. _ He swore to himself before his last conscious thought vanished with the upcoming orgasm. 

Later they lay beside each other legs and arms tangled breathing heavily. Heero pulled Duo closer to him and ran his hands through Duo's long chestnut locks that had come undone from the confining braid somewhere during their 'activities'. Heero smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the person he loved the most in the whole world in his arms. But it felt too good to be a dream. Now he just had to say the one thing he'd wanted to say the whole night.

"Duo?" 

"Hnh," Duo murmured rubbing his face against Heero's chest.

"I have to tell you something," Heero said seriously.

"What is it?" Duo asked lifting his head so that he could see Heero's eyes.

"Duo, I…" and then the phone rang. Swearing he'd kill the one who'd dared to call at this time Heero answered the phone. It turned out to be Quatre.

"Hello Heero! It's been a long time since we've last seen each other," Quatre greeted sounding happy.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

"So anyway… I just called to ask if you wanted to come to some sort of reunion. I thought it would be nice idea," Quatre continued oblivious to Heero's bad mood.

"Ok. I'll come," Heero just said hoping that that would satisfy the blonde so that he could get back to bed with his violet-eyed lover.

"Good! Oh, just one more thing, Heero. I don't suppose you know where Duo might be?" Heero smirked.

"Oh I know where he is, all right," he answered throwing a sly glance at Duo on the bed.

"Then where he is?" Quatre asked.

"He's here," Heero said smirking now evilly at his lover. Duo looked just puzzled.

"Here as in…?" Quatre queried? 

"He's here in the same room as me. To be precise, he's laying on my bed," Heero said. He could almost see how Quatre turned bright red.

"Heero!" Duo hissed at him trying to not to show his smile.

"Ah… Ok Heero… We'll… um… talk later, eh? See you! Bye!" Quatre hurriedly closed the connection.

Heero put the phone down again and walked back to the bed and lay beside Duo. The other boy scowled at him.

"Now why'd you do that?" Duo asked.

"I told you before. I don't care what the others think of me, or the relationship between us. It's not their business," Heero explained kissing Duo's nose.

"You're forgiven then," Duo said mercifully. "Now what were you going to say before Quatre interrupted you?"

"You really want to hear?" Heero asked.

"Of course. Tell me already," Duo said eagerly.

"Well, it goes like this…"

"Yes?" 

"Aishiteru, Duo," Heero said his tone serious.

The braided beauty looked at him wonder showing in his expressive eyes.

"You really mean that, don't you?" he asked as if he couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Of course, baka. You're mine and I'd be damned if I'd let you go after all this. You're mine and I love you. I love the Duo Maxwell, who's violet eyes and long braid of chestnut hair. The one who's so different on the inside. And that Duo Maxwell is you," Heero said pulling Duo into his arms again.

"I thought so," Duo said smugly.

"So?" 

"So what, Hee-chan?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" 

"Don't play with me, Duo."

"Ok, Ok chill out!"

"So tell me."

"I love you."

"Now that's more like it."

_//Please come out tonight…//_

~*Owari*~

Nicki: Whew! It's done!

Chibi-Katri: So I see… And what was that almost lemon in there? I thought this was supposed to be PG-13 stuff?

Nicki: Well… Now it's R but I managed to keep myself from writing a real lemon, though. 

Chibi-Katri: But it was a close call…

Nicki: And despite writing this I passed my math test! Now isn't that a happy thing?

Chibi-Katri: Thank god! She's been a nervous wreck the last week because of that test.

Nicki: So anyway… R&R and tell me what you did think of this fic. I liked it a bit but the charas were just soooo OOC. I mean really! 

Chibi-Katri: She's right on that one.

Nicki: Thanks! =] 

Chibi-Katri: Now that's the first and last time that happened.

Nicki: Baka! ; ( 

Chibi-Katri: Yeah, yeah… We're all impressed by your Japanice… 

Nicki: *sweatdrop* So thanks anyway for reading this fic. I'll do my best to write something better in future. Maybe I'll even write a fic where the charas are not so OOC…

Chibi-Katri: In your dreams…

Nicki: Shut up! 


End file.
